


Breathe Deeper

by sofia_writes_fics



Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: There is a newfound light after Merlin passes away but what could it be?"Now you're having fun, let's do this and get through this,"
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048000





	Breathe Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

As Douxie ran to the ER and caught his breath, and by the time he had got there, he saw Merlin take his last.

All the moments,

All the little things,

Even all the not so constructive criticism, 

All taken for granted.

All because he was impatient, it was too boring, and because, most of all, he couldn't understand Merlin. Nobody could. He wished more than anything to die in that moment. But he, before that, must know why he tried to commit suicide. He tried everything in his will and power to be a good wizard. He felt as though he was never good enough. That was because of the no validation and little support. He thought that he was never annoying, and that that was his trait that Merlin had liked.

As everyone found out and it had slowed things down, Douxie felt different than the rest. He felt as though the melancholy depression had been suppressed with a newfound light. As if something, just a little light of hope, were coming. As if Merlin were coming back. As if he never left…

And then came the unrequited affection and romances. Douxie came into the thought that he had always loved Merlin, more than a father. He felt as though through it all, he found a pristine emotion. It was so strong that he thought he knew it his whole life. But he hadn't. This was a whole new thing. He was feeling a lot of things but this was, by far, the strongest love he had ever felt. But it wasn't love…

It was lust.

He wanted to be touched. He didn't care if the world knew. He just needed the satisfaction. He needed the validation he never got. He needed to go way too far to where he had felt something he had never felt with someone like Merlin. And to push so far that everyone thinks that you're going insane, was just the beginning. For Douxie, and his unforgiving guilt and grieving, was only the first piece to the puzzle of his life and mind...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you made it this far, please leave a comment and/or kudo if you'd like. Thanks, they're all appreciated.


End file.
